Kuroshitsuji II
Kuroshitsuji II is the sequel of Kuroshitsuji. The new season features two new main characters: Alois Trancy, the master of the Trancy Estate, and his butler, Claude Faustus.Bleach Asylum: Kuroshitsuji Season 2 Anime Info Also, many main characters return from the previous series, including Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian Michaelis. The second season is in an anime format like it's predecessor, airing on ten different stations.Kuroshitsuji II#Show Times The second season had an official magazine released before the on-air date, which is Black Tabloid. This season has 12 episodes, while nine DVDs are confirmed for this second season.Animate Online Shop Statistics General * Opening Theme: SHIVER by The GazettE * Ending Theme: Bird by Yuya Matsushita * First Arc: 12 episodes * Total DVD(s): 9 DVDs * DVD 1: Released 22 September 2010 :Includes Episode 1 and Episode 2 * DVD 2: Released 27 October 2010 :Includes Episode 3 and Ciel in Wonderland * DVD 3:Released 24 November 2010 :Includes Episode 4 and Welcome to the Phantomhive's * DVD 4: Released 22 December 2010. :Includes Episode 5 and Episode 6 * DVD 5: Released 26 January 2011 :Includes Episode 7 and Making of Kuroshitsuji II * DVD 6: Released 23 Febuary 2011 :Includes Episode 8 and Ciel in Wonderland Part 2 * DVD 7: Released 23 March 2011 :Includes Episode 9 and Episode 10 * DVD 8: Released 27 April 2011 :Includes Episode 11 and The Tales of Will the Shinigami * DVD 9: Released 25 May 2011 :Includes Episode 12 and Spider's Intention Staff * Director: Hirofumi Ogura * Series Composition: Mari Okada * Music: Taku Iwasaki * Original creator/Illustration: Yana Toboso * Character Design: Minako Shiba * Art Director: Manabu Otsuzuki * Art design: Kazushige Kanehira * Sound Director: Katsuyoshi Kobayashi * Cgi Director: Takayuki Furukawa * Director of Photography: Takayuki Furukawa * Producer: ** Hiro Maruyama ** Hiroyuki Shimizu ** Mikihiro Iwata ** Shunsuke Saito * Advertising Producer: Kazuko Yamamoto * Color design: Yuichi Furuichi * Sound Effects: Tomokazu Mitsui * Sound Engineer: Yō Yamada * Supervisor: Tsuyoshi Kuma/ Takeshi Kuma * OP Theme performance: the GazettEThe GazettE official site * ED Theme Performance: Yuya MatsushitaHe played as Sebastian Michaelis in Musical 1 and Musical 2. * Insert song performance: KalafinaThe one who sang Lacrimosa for Kuroshitsuji I anime ending song. Companies * Animation Production: A-1 Pictures Inc. * Main Broadcasters: ** Chubu-Nippon Broadcasting Co., Ltd ** MBS ** TBS * Music Production: Aniplex * Producers: ** Aniplex ** Hakuhodo DY Media Partners ** MBS ** MOVIC ** Square Enix Plot Kuroshitsuji II takes place in the second half of the 19th Century in England, where the Trancy household resides. It is set one year and three months after the ending of the first season.Anime News network 2010-05-27Episode 24 anime. After the second episode the series will mostly follow Ciel and his servants, and the characters of the Phantomhive household, including Elizabeth Midford. Ciel was presumed dead at the end of the first series, but Sebastian had in fact never succeeded in taking Ciel's soul to begin with. Nonetheless, Ciel has lost his memories, including those about Angelina Durless's death, Grell, Soma and Agni, and Angela. Story Episode 1 Main Article: Clawed Butler Ths episode opens with Alois, bruised and naked, climbing out of a bed in which a naked white-haired man is lying. As he walks towards the window, he makes a contract with a demon, causing a spider to appear to form a pentacle seal on his tongue. In the next scene, Alois wakes up and his butler Claude announces his Uncle Arnold - who doubts that Alois is the legitimate Trancy heir - is coming to visit. Although the mansion has been redecorated, Alois orders Claude to return it to the state in which his father left it and he does so. Arnold tells the guests that his nephew was abducted soon after birth and returned years later, just before the sudden death of Alois' father. Alois defends his title, saying he was held in slavery for years and only escaped when the village in which he was captive was destroyed. After his uncle leaves, a storm breaks out and a cloaked man appears asking for shelter. In return for revealing the contents of his luggage, the cloaked man requests entry into the Trancy mansion's basement. There, he finds a box of 'New Moon Drop', which is also known as Black Tea or tamashii no odoru, 'dance of the soul'. When Claude attacks the guest, his identity is revealed to be Sebastian Michaelis, hiding the lifeless body of Ciel Phantomhive in his suitcase. Alois is surprised but also glad he "finally found Ciel Phantomhive" and orders Claude to capture them both. However, after Sebastian knocks out the lights, Alois is terrified and holds on to Claude, begging him not to leave. Sebastian escapes by breaking through the window and runs through the forest in the storm. At the end of the episode, Sebastian opens the tea box and reveals Ciel's blue ring. As he places it on Ciel's finger, Sebastian says, "It's time to wake up, young master". Episode 2 Main Article: Solo Butler Ciel wakes and finds himself on a boat Sebastian is poling down the river, with Lizzie beside him. They're on the way to a civic event at which Ciel is to inaugurate a new system of river gates and dams to control flooding in the area. As Ciel makes a speech, onlookers comment that he's making a lot of money on this project, and that if he and Lizzie broke off their engagement someone else's daughter would have a chance to marry him. The Phantomhive servants swear to defend the engagement. Lizzie insists they search for the Phantom White Deer which has been sighted, and Ciel agrees, to show the townsfolk he and Lizzie are a close couple. They have a kind of picnic. Ciel's misunderstanding of her purpose makes Lizzie angry, and she runs off. Ciel, Sebastian and the servants search for Lizzie, only to be impeded by a storm. Lau and Ranmao assist them, while running a public betting pool on whether the search will be successful and the young couple will stay together. The flood forces Ciel to swim out to save Lizzie. The storm passes over and they finally find the white deer, which is a "hill figure" cut into the chalk of the hillside. Lizzie reveals that she wanted Ciel to be the one to find it because it is said that one who sees the White Deer will have a happy life. Episode 3 Main Article: Wench Butler A young bride leaving a photographer's studio suddenly bursts into flames and is burned to death, with Grell Sutcliffe watching from a rooftop. Ciel receives a message from the Queen commenting on this and several other spontaneous combustion cases, and saying she will leave the matter to "the Dog and the Spider". Ciel consults the Undertaker, who shows him that nothing was left of the burned girl but a vial of sparkling ashes. When dust with a similar sparkle is left behind by a guest - Margaret Turner, the photographer's wife - at the bride's funeral, Ciel and Sebastian learn that all the victims of burning had been photographed at the same studio. Turner is shown to be unhappy in her marriage and jealous of all young wives. As she runs through London setting fires with magnesium, Grell, whose assignment is to collect Turner's soul, joins in the pursuit. Ciel confronts Turner at the top of Big Ben; Grell and Sebastian team up to capture her but she too is burned to death. Ciel orders Sebastian to investigate the identity of the "Spider", and Sebastian learns that this refers to another noble who secretly works for the Queen - Earl Trancy. Episode 4 Main Article: Terrorist Butler Ciel and Sebastian take a train journey to investigate a kidnapping case. The train hosts a number of strange characters including a killer in police custody, an archaeologist traveling with a mummy, assassins in disguise, and Claude Faustus. Ciel meets Fred Aberline's twin brother, also working for Scotland Yard, who says his brother told him a lot about Ciel. Ciel rescues the kidnapped boy, who was hidden in the case with the mummy; but the kidnapper reveals that he has planted a bomb on the train. Sebastian removes it and saves the train. He spots Claude and talks with him; Claude gives him a sealed envelope addressed to Ciel, saying that this will help them investigate his master and accomplish Ciel's revenge. That night Sebastian gives Ciel the envelope, which contains an invitation to a costume ball at the Trancy estate. Episode 5 Main Article: Beacon Butler Sebastian talks with Prince Soma and Agni as they pass out curry bread on the street. They've also been invited to the Trancy masquerade. Sebastian discloses that Ciel has lost all his memories of the past year. He has asked everyone who knows Ciel to avoid calling attention to it, and asks Agni and Soma to make the same promise. Ciel suffers from flashbacks of the mansion when he enters, though at first he doesn't remember having been here before. It turns out that everyone Ciel knows has been invited, including the Phantomhive servants. Claude and Sebastian have a confrontation: Sebastian refuses to hand Ciel over to Claude, while Claude reveals that he too is a demon and bound to obey Alois' orders. Meanwhile, a blond maid spills wine on Ciel's coat and insists on cleaning it as a pretext to get close to him; she steals his eye patch and runs away. Ciel chases after her and ends up in a forest. The blond maid appears and reveals that he is Alois in disguise. Ciel gets trapped by Claude, Alois, Thompson, Timber, and Canterbury, but he summons Sebastian and prepares to fight. Before the battle starts, Alois says a strange phrase that shocks Ciel, and tells him that if he refuses everyone in the mansion will die. Episode 6 Main Article: Bedewed Butler The episode begins with a flashback to the moment when Sebastian was about to take Ciel's soul and was startled by a crow flying between them. At the Trancy Ball, the party continues while Sebastian is fighting Claude and the triplets in the forest. Hannah brings out a strange musical instrument (Glass Harp/armonica) that plays a dark song and hypnotizes the party guests, who begin to attack Ciel's friends. Sebastian and Ciel escape back to the manor. Sebastian plays a melody on crystal goblets filled with water, countering Hannah's instrument and bringing people back to normal. Alois appears in a masquerade costume and approaches Ciel and Sebastian. The butlers pardon themselves to leave for a ten minute talk. Sebastian accuses Claude of stealing Ciel's soul from him, but Claude replies that it was imperfect without its body. They agree that Ciel is incomplete as long as he cannot remember having accomplished his revenge. The butlers make a deal that Claude and Alois will become the new targets of Ciel's vengeance and that Claude will then will take Ciel, sealing it with a ritual involving blood and roses. Episode 7 Main Article: Deathly Butler Ciel receives a second invitation from the Trancy household; Claude requests that Ciel and Sebastian come to a private ball. Alois adds how regretful he is for his behavior in the costume ball. Ciel tears up the invitation. However, Sebastian researches the Trancy household. He reports to Ciel that they were in fact the ones who killed Ciel's parents, and planned on finishing him as well. Knowing this, Ciel changes his mind and goes to the private ball to exact revenge. Upon their arrival, Alois welcomes them and shows them a giant chessboard field where the Trancy household would go up against Sebastian, with Ciel and Alois watching. He suggests that the butlers fight for them with the loser to obey the winner, and Claude and Sebastian agree. Sebastian wins the first round and they take a break for lunch. Ciel decides to settle the matter himself and asks Alois for a tour of the mansion. As soon as they are away from the others, he challenges Alois to a sword duel and seriously wounds him. Alois begs for his life and tries to convince Ciel that they're both being manipulated by demons, which startles him. Ciel prepares to kill him, but he cries out for Claude who comes to his rescue. In the scuffle Claude tastes Ciel's blood, which sends him into a trance. Sebastian and Ciel escape while Claude coldly ignores his master's plea for help, suggesting a betrayal of their contract. Episode 8 Main Article: Divulging Butler This episode mainly covers the making of "Alois Trancy," as the opening is shown to have changed - making it similar to the first episode's opening where it is Trancy-centric. Alois Trancy, as England knows him, is actually named Jim McCain. This episode includes his past such as memories of his brother, Luca; being taken into sexual slavery by the Trancy household, becoming Earl Trancy's favorite and forming his contract with Claude. As it opens, the wounded Alois is in bed with Claude changing his bandages. He tries to make Claude say he's still devoted to his master, but Claude smiles which Alois finds revolting. He orders Hannah to take him to Ciel while Claude is making a paper ring with the triplets to watch him. On his way to the Phantomhive Manor, he remembers the past in a long flashback, which ends with Claude telling him that a demon destroyed the village and killed his brother Luca-- a demon who then had another master, but now serves Earl Phantomhive. Alois vows to punish Sebastian Michaelis by taking Ciel from him. -- Alois' carriage, driven by Hannah, crashes into a tree after Grell appears saying that death is here to claim "Jim McCain". Hannah, to protect Alois, fights Grell, but gets pinned against a tree by his chainsaw. As they fight, the injured Alois crawls to the foot of a tree, where a hungry wolf approaches threatening to eat him. Just as he has given up hope, Claude saves him. Alois, relieved to see that Claude has come to his rescue, cries out that Claude is the only one he trusts and begs him to never leave. Claude responds that his appetite cannot be stimulated by such a low-class soul, and murders him by crushing his head with his bare hands. He takes Alois' ring, saying his soul will be useful. Grell comments that he'd suspected a demon was involved, but he isn't interested in taking the soul, saying he'd rather watch the situation unfold. After the ending credits, Hannah is shown approaching Alois' corpse. She sits on him and seems to stick her finger in his eye, like Alois did to her in Episode 1. In theory, she could either be seeking revenge for the harsh treatment of her eye, doing what she did to Alois as payback, or she could be forming a brand-new contract, as Claude violated the initial contract by killing Alois without granting his wish. What she does to him is not made clear as the camera moves skywards. Episode 9 Main Article: Hollow Butler Claude asks the rest of the Trancy Household what they think he should do with Alois' ring. After an observation from Hannah, Claude confirms that he has changed the wallpaper colour to midnight blue, symbolizing a change that is about to come. Ciel travels back to London with Sebastian on the Queen's request, investigating a case which concerns her, in which an assailant attacks small boys and gouges out their eyes. Ciel remembers how Alois told him that he can't trust his own butler; Sebastian asks him what's wrong but gets no answer. They interview a victim, who says the attacker was a well-dressed young boy. Ciel connects the locations of the attacks on a map and sees they form the pattern of a spiderweb, which convinces him Alois is the culprit. He wonders if this means Alois is still alive and Sebastian suggests Claude may be acting alone. Suddenly, a shinigami attacks them and introduces himself as Ronald Knox. Sebastian hides Ciel in a tea crate and tells him, not to leave it until he's told to. Sebastian then proceeds to battle Ronald Knox and later on, William T. Spears. Ciel however, hallucinates and runs out of the box, only to be caught by two men accompanying Hannah. Despite his protests she tells them that he is her master, Alois Trancy, and that his late father's abuse has affected his sanity. Ciel is tortured and interrogated at a mental institute and forced into a weakened state of mind. Claude seizes this opportunity to merge Alois' and Ciel's souls and memories together. Sebastian, fighting his way past Hannah into the asylum, finds Ciel when he hears him scream, only to find that Ciel now believes Sebastian killed his parents and Claude is his only butler. Under Claude's prompting, Ciel orders Sebastian to get out of his sight, much to the latter's shock and reluctance. Claude returns to the Trancy Household, holding a sleeping Ciel in his arms, and calls him "Young Master" (using Sebastian's word,'' bocchan,'' not his own usual danna-sama). Meanwhile, Sebastian walks back toward the Phantomhive estate, deciding that his first duty as butler is to remove all the 'spiderwebs' for his master. Episode 10 Main Article: Zero Butler Due to being commanded by Ciel never to appear before him, Sebastian can only watch him from the outskirts of the Trancy manor. Claude, meanwhile, helps Ciel dress up and carries out the daily routines, whilst complimenting him on his many favourable qualities, much to Sebastian’s jealousy and annoyance. He even goes so far to kiss Ciel’s thigh, which earns a hard kick and disgusted remark from the latter and causes Sebastian to tear down a forest in fury. Claude continues trying to please Ciel, only angering him further, and encourages Ciel to form a new contract with him, saying he'll need a demon's help to defeat his enemy, Sebastian. Meanwhile, Sebastian catches Grell taking photos of him. Grell tells him how Alois died, and explains that while two souls can't truly be fused, memories can be overwritten. Sebastian and Grell visit the village Luca and his demon destroyed (Jim's home village). where an old woman recounts how she was spared from the massacre because she displayed kindness to the little boy. She is killed by Thompson, Timber and Cantebury before she can relay any more information and they proceed to battle Sebastian and Grell. They are eventually defeated and killed by Grell’s death scythe and their cinematic records show Ciel helping Hannah stand up after accidentally hitting her, causing Sebastian’s fury once more. He cuts the triplets to bits and sprints back to the manor. Ciel breaks a mirror and orders Claude to clean it up whilst Hannah prepares him to go to bed, rather than the butler, much to Claude’s displeasure and surprise. In his bedchamber, Hannah shows Ciel Alois’ eye embedded in her throat, causing him to scream until fainting. Sebastian confronts Claude and they battle, their contract no longer existing. Ciel calls loudly to Sebastian from the clock tower that he has climbed, and everyone realizes that Alois’ soul has now gained control over Ciel’s body. Sebastian says that he hasn't disobeyed Ciel's order after all, because the one who can see him isn't Ciel, and Claude and Hannah agree. Episode 11 Main Article: Crossroads Butler Alois Trancy has taken possession of Ciel by using his own eye to enter Ciel's unconscious body, and climbed the clock tower at the center of the maze. Hannah reminds Sebastian and Claude that Alois is holding Ciel's body hostage and that they must journey through the garden labyrinth of Alois' heart. It is arranged like a board game, and the one who answers the most questions correctly will reach the tower first and claim Ciel/Alois. After the first question, Sebastian sees that Alois has designed the game so that Claude will win and devour his soul. Grell appears, snapping more photos of the trapped Sebastian before chainsawing him free of the vine. As the butlers progress, Alois excitedly points out to Hannah how clearly Claude's answers prove his love. He claws Ciel's chest bloody and attacks Hannah when she tries to stop him, demanding to know if even she prefers Ciel to him. Meanwhile, Ciel is starting to realize that he's been given memories that aren't his own and begins to fight his way clear. When he remembers that both Angela and the Queen are dead, the pattern of the maze begins to change and the next two questions are addressed directly to Sebastian. Alois is furious at his interference, but Hannah points out that Claude is about to answer the final question: why did he kill Alois? Claude begins to lie, saying it was for love, but then honestly says he murdered Alois to use him as a tool to obtain Ciel. Alois is devastated. Hannah, however, reveals that she served his little brother Luka and devoured his soul, that she loves them both, and that her plan in all of this is to reunite the brothers within herself. Ciel sees Sebastian and shakes off Alois' grip, speaking in his own voice. He orders Sebastian to devour his soul now, saying that he will remain Ciel's butler until he's taken all of it, to which Sebastian gladly agrees. But Alois regains control and says that neither Claude nor Sebastian can have Ciel, since he's finally found those who love him, and no one else matters. He and Hannah walk into the tower, and when the butlers fight their way to the top they find that Jim/Alois has signed a contract with Hannah, trapping Ciel's soul as well. Episode 12 Main Article: Black Butler Sebastian and Claude pole a funeral barge carrying Ciel and Hannah toward the Isle of the Dead. She tells them that since her master made his pact with her while in control of Ciel's body, his soul will be trapped until their contract is fulfilled. She refuses to tell them Alois' wish, saying only that either Sebastian or Claude will die. Ciel and Alois are seen sitting in some sort of chess board; Alois says that when Hannah eats his soul he'll give back Ciel's body, but Ciel doubts it. -- Hannah gives up the green demon sword. The butlers fight and Sebastian wins, driving the sword through Claude. Alois dissolves into light and disappears, and Ciel wonders what Sebastian will do once he knows the truth of what happened. Sebastian and Hannah stand at the edge of a cliff; she says that Sebastian only needs to kill her to regain Ciel, but adds that even then his young master will be as good as dead to him. The cliff crumbles and she falls into the sea carrying Ciel's body, saying something that can't be heard. We see that Alois' real wish was that neither demon would win Ciel, so that they'll understand his loneliness. -- Hannah abandons Ciel and climbs the cliff to rejoin Claude as the island begins to collapse. Sebastian dives after Ciel and catches hold of him, but when the boy's eyes open, they're red. Sebastian stabs him. --We see them at Phantomhive Manor. Sebastian dresses Ciel and serves his breakfast as usual, except that now he wears only black and gray, he has black fingernails and toenails like Sebastian's, and the plates and cups are empty. Ciel has a last dance with Lizzie while Sebastian delivers farewell gifts to Ciel's friends and gives the silver lapel pin back to Tanaka. Ciel tells the servants he doesn't care if they burn the mansion down, and he and Sebastian drive away. Ceil comments that he was amused by Sebastian's attempt to kill him. Sebastian reveals Hannah's last words: that while Ciel would regain his body, he'd be reborn as a demon. Ciel adds that their contract is still in effect, and shows that even though he now has the slitted red-pink eyes of a demon the contract seal is still visible there; Sebastian's hand still bears its contract seal as well. Sebastian now must be Ciel's butler forever, because Ciel has no intention to release him and no soul that can be eaten to fulfill the contract. Sebastian carries him through a rose garden on the edge of a cliff; Ciel says it doesn't matter where they go, and they walk to the brink and jump off. Show Times All time tables are shown in Japan timezone. * MBS: Every Thursday starting from July 1st :: Time: 25:20 (1:20 Friday morning) * TBS: Every Friday starting from July 2nd :: Time: 25:55 (1:55 Saturday morning) *'Shizuoka Broadcasting': Every Friday starting from July 2nd :: Time: 26:10 (2:10 Saturday morning) * Tohoku Broadcasting: Every Saturday starting from July 3rd :: Time: 26:23 (2:23 Saturday morning) * RCC Chugoku Broadcasting: Every Saturday starting from July 3rd :: Time: 26:43 (2:43 Sunday morning) * Hokkaido Broadcasting: Every Sunday starting from July 4th :: Time: 26:20 (2:20 Monday morning) * Kumamoto Broadcasting: Every Sunday starting from July 4th :: Time: 26:20 (2:20 Monday morning) * RKB Mainichi Broadcasting: Every Monday starting from July 5th :: Time: 26:25 (2:25 Tuesday morning) * Sanyo Broadcasting: Every Monday starting from 5th :: Time: 26:50 (2:50 Tuesday morning) * Central Japan Broadcasting (Chubu-Nippon Broadcasting): Every Wednesday starting from July 7 :: Time: 26:00 (2:00 Thursday morning) All dates and times might be changed due to circumstances, for further info, visit each station's website. Source: official Site @ http://kuroshitsuji.tv/ Countdown Events *The staffs opened a twitter: http://twitter.com/kuroshitsuji2 *Official Spot PVs. *A poster will be included in the July GFantasy. *''TV Anime Kuroshitsuji II Black Tabloid'' will be released on 18th of June. *An event called 夜通執事(ヨドオシツジ Yodo o Shitsuji, The Butler Through The Night or The Butler at Night) will be held on July 1st, as it is the first date of the premiere. There will be a screening in Shinjuku at a cinema at the same time as the first broadcast.http://www.kuroshitsuji.tv/news/index.html (in japanese) It is said that the event will be an all-night event. Gallery Scans File:Kuroshitsuji II.jpg|Main artwork. File:KuroshitsujiII Animedia-BA.jpg|Animedia File:KuroshitsujiII PASH-BA.jpg|PASH 1 File:KuroshitsujiII PASH-BA2.jpg|PASH 2 KuroshitsujiII-6.jpg|Artwork in magz Blk Tabloid.jpg|Black Tabloid Kuro II anime scan.jpg|Scan on Kuroshitsuji II - artw.jpg|Artwork in Magazine Shiba Sketch.jpg|Shiba's sketch Tabloid header.jpg|Tabloid photo KSII-set.jpg|Poster campaign set Shiba Alois-0day.jpg|0 day to go by Shiba Shiba Claude-1day.jpg|1 day to go by Shiba KII-SPSC.jpg|Butler Animedia cover KIISPAG SP.jpg|Butler clash Bird CD.jpg|Bird CD cover Scan-KII-Cobweb.jpg|Cobweb scan Header Kuroshitsuji II.png|Kuroshitsuji II Header Charason 03.jpg Charason 02.jpg Charason 04.jpg Charason 01.jpg K2 poster.jpg|Poster Charason 09.jpg Charason 08.jpg Charason 07.jpg Charason 06.jpg Charason 05.jpg Alois playing chess.jpg Poster2.JPG Triplitsscan.jpg Black Tabloid BT Trancy.jpg|Trancy Logo BT Ton.jpg|Tonchinkan BT YanaIll.jpg|Illust by Yana BT Timber.jpg|Timber BT Thompson.jpg|Thompson BT LL.jpg|Little Alois BT iLL.jpg|Alois shots BT HA.jpg|Hannah BT Cantebury.jpg|Cantebury BT Al.jpg|Alois Trancy BT Luca Macken.jpg|Luca Macken BT Claude.jpg|Claude Faustus BT Alois T.jpg|Alois Kuroshitsuji.Scans 471826.jpg|Artwork display poster Screenshots Alois and Claude PV.png File:Wounded_alois.png File:Laughing_Alois.png File:Alois_dances.png File:Alois_PV.png PV02.jpg Claude Line.jpg Frightened Alois.jpg Claude Walks.jpg Claude off glass.jpg Crying Alois.jpg The lord annoyed.jpg Claude talking.jpg Three.jpg Hannah.jpg Alois and rose.png Claude Runs.png Alois Child.png Alois on bed.png Alois Wounds.png Little Alois.png KuroII logo.png Morning KS2.jpg Dark Claude.png Claude takes Alois.png Alois stare.png Kuro II Scr.jpg Alois mug.jpg Next scene Alois.jpg Hanna.jpg Claude confronts Sebastian.jpg Ciel in trunk S2.jpg Sebatsian season 2.jpg Unconscious ciel.jpg Spider in Alois.jpg Ring KS2.jpg Video EVent Butler through the night.jpg Sebastian s2.jpg The traveler deals.png Smiling Sebatsian.png Sebastian snatches.png Sebastian slides.png Sebastian revealed.png Sebastian escapes.png Luca is dead.png Lizzie cries.png Intermission Claude.png Intermission Alois.png Gold to black.png Eye plucking scene.png Claude is stopped.png Claude decides.png Ciel wakes up.png Alois smells the traveler.png Alois punishes Hannah.png Alois offers.png Alois laughing over Arnold.png Alois glares at hannah.png Alois gives roses.png Alois cries.png Alois Contract Mark.png Alois angers.png Trancy ring.png Priest.png Mother and father.png Alois sudden.png Alois smirks.png Alois mother comits suicide.png Alois laughs.png Alois is angry.png Sebastian rows the boat.png Sebastian and servants s2.png Lizzie S2.png Season 2 rain.png Ciel throws hat.png Ciel hangs to the boat.png Undertaker Ciel Seb KII.png Servants KII.png Sebastian Ep 3 KII.png Party KII.png Lizzy newspaper KII.png KII Episode 3.png Ciel Lizzy KII.png Ciel Lizzy KII 2.png Abberline & Lord Randall KII.png Sebby Pig KII.png Sebby Birds KII.png Sebas Punch Bard.png Sebas Angry.png Sebas and Cow.png Sebas Punch KII.png Lizzy Hugs Ciel KII.png Intermission Sebastian KII.png Intermission CIel KII.png Ciel Thinking KII.png Ciel Saves Lizzy KII.png Ciel Dark KII.png Alois ep1.jpg The Actual Photo.png Sebastian Stunned 2.png Sebastian Entertaining Undertaker.png Sebastian ep3.png Claude's Gun.png Claude disguised.png Margaret in Fire.png Grell Searches Over His Book.png Grell Falls Down 1.png Grell Doesn't Get His Soul.png Claude Tidying The Trancy Table.png Claude Tidying The Trancy Table Front.png Ciel's Contract Revealed.png Ciel Smiles at Seb's Plan.png Ciel Realized The Powder.png Cielep3.png Ciel Facepalm.png Ciel Trailer Ep 4 2.png Akumade Shitsuji desukara.png Aby-boy....png Undertakerhihihi 051.jpg Urmfacesarewell.png Train ep4 049.jpg Maskedman.jpg Trancy mention 047.jpg Cielep4 046.jpg Ciel is sleeping 044.jpg Ciel Sebastian ep3 041.jpg Photo grell 038.jpg Glovelick 037.jpg Pose4 035.jpg Chest grell 033.jpg Maria grell 032.jpg Pose 2 grell 031.jpg Pose 1 grell 030.jpg Ciel laughs 023.jpg Meeting ep3 019.jpg Grell flirts seb 017.jpg Stepped grell 3 016.jpg Step on 015.jpg Freak 014.jpg Intermission ep3.jpg Grell app 010.jpg Flares KII3.jpg Screen 5.jpg The letter.png Invitation.png Ciel blushes to the girl.png Claude's tongue.jpg The ghost ep5.png Yakuza Priest.jpg Trancy sealed letter.jpg Train freak.jpg To the earl.jpg The twin eats.jpg The passenger.jpg The culprit.jpg The cloth.jpg Sushi Granny.jpg Stops the train.jpg Sebastian wonders.jpg Sebastian surprises passengers.jpg Sebastian stares at Claude.jpg Sebastian plans.jpg Sebastian looks.jpg Sebastian looks at the letter.jpg Sebastian looks at Claude.jpg Sebastian hits the bridge.jpg Sebastian guns.jpg Sebastian appeared in front.jpg Roof throw.jpg Revenge.jpg Reaction.jpg Priest boarding.jpg Lunchtime over.jpg Kill.jpg Hitting the bridge.jpg Golden birds at pudding.jpg Corpse at train.jpg Claude stares at Sebastian.jpg Claude spots Sebastian.jpg Claude shows.jpg Claude gives the letter.jpg Claude drinks.jpg Claude continues drinking.jpg Ciel taken hostage.jpg Ciel stares.jpg Ciel spots cholera.jpg Ciel sees the culprit.jpg Ciel receives.jpg Ciel lunch.jpg Ciel carried.jpg Abberline twin.jpg Abberline eats.jpg The ghost ep5.png Sebastian speaks.png Claude meets Sebastian.png Claude approaches.png Claude and golden birds around.png Ciel vomits.png Ciel runs through.png Ciel as monk.jpg Abberline jumps forth.png Alois licks Ciel.jpg Trancy and Phantomhive.png Tonchinkan notices problem.png Tonchinkan in party.png Wet Sebastian.png Wet Claude.png Tonchinkan defeated.png Soma asks Sebastian.png Soma season 2.png Thrid problem done.png Soma as Sherlock.png Second swift shift.png Sebastian gives Tanaka his diary.png The maid licks.png Lost memories.png Licking scene.png Intermission 5.png Intermission 5 Alois.png Knowing amnesia.png Indians melts off.png Hannah entertains.png Hannah bleeds of the crown.png First done.png Ep 6 battle.png Coat difference.png Claude angers.png Ciel's eyepatch stolen.png Ciel worries.png Ciel sweats off.png Ciel stares.png Ciel sees Sebastian.png Ciel learns Claude.png Ciel gets the feather.png Ciel feels dizzy.png Ciel ep5.png Alois's clothes.png Alois wants Ciel.png Alois tells Hannah to strip.png Alois suggests.png Alois smirks in disguise.png Alois senses fun.png Alois mad of party.png Alois lines.png Alois insists to clean.png Alois in disguise.png Alois proceeds.png Alois and Claude ep5.png Sebastian speaks.png Hannah undresses.png Claude meets Sebastian.png sebastians_contract.PNG claudes_contract.PNG sebastians_red eyes.PNG sebastians_bite in his hand.PNG sebastian_with rose.PNG sebastian_and_claude.PNG Aleister-watches.jpg CielAlois-duel.jpg Claude-triplesPreview.jpg CielAlois-confront.jpg Ciel-Alois.jpg Ciel-dances.jpg Claude-Alois1.jpg Claude-Alois.jpg Vincent-Phantomhive.jpg Bloody-rose.jpg Claude-cut.jpg Ciel-Lau.jpg SebastianKnives.jpg Butler-faces.jpg Claudehold.jpg Claude-catchSebas.jpg Wet-Sebastian.jpg Raven-Spider.jpg Angry-Sebastian.jpg Sebastian-Hannah.jpg Maylene-guns.jpg Ranmao-attacks.jpg Hannah-Licks.jpg Shocked-Sebastian.jpg Kuro-ep6.jpg Red Rose.png Tonchinkan hunts.png Ciel unconsious.png The bleed.png Deal at lake.png Alois dressed at ball.png Alois dances with Lizzy.png Alois and Claude at ball.png SebastiansHandStand.png Alois ep-6.png Sebastian smells the dark rose.jpg Rose Signal - Sebastian.jpg Rose Signal - Claude.jpg Water fight.jpg Red Eyed Claude.jpg Deal confirmed.jpg Ciel meets Alois.jpg Ciel looks away.jpg Alois wanting kill.jpg Hanna desp.jpg Alois approaches Ciel and Sebastian.jpg Claude Attacks Sebastian.jpg Claude skipped.png Guh Alois ep8.png Viscount spots alois and ciel.png Old Trancy seduced.png Luza acting.png Ciel thrusted Alois.png Alois vomits blood.png Alois pitied.png Alois in slavery.png Alois dresses.png Alois cries to Ciel.png Alois cries of bleed.png Alois bled.png Alois combed.png Sebastian repairs his frack1.PNG Sebastian repairs his frack.PNG Alois is surprises.PNG Sebastians take the speer.PNG Sebastians defense.PNG The three attacks sebastian.PNG Sebastian and the three.PNG sebastian_and_his frack1.PNG sebastian_attack.PNG claude_and hanna.PNG claude_and hanna1.PNG alois.PNG sebastian_broken knifes.PNG sebastian_catch.PNG sebastian_blood.PNG sebastian_vs_claude.PNG Sebastian in danger1.PNG Sebastian in danger.PNG Sebastian and claude1.PNG Claude talks with sebastian.PNG Luca and Alois.png Joy ep8.png Alois playing with luca.png Claude is surprises.PNG Sebastian and claude2.PNG Swordmatsch between ciel and alois.PNG Sebastian and claude1.PNG Claude sew lace.png Claude at garden.png Claude and ring.png Ciel shivers.png Ciel Mad.png Tonchinkan brings ingredients.png Claude fawns.png Claude and the team.png Demon triplets.png Broken Weapons.png Alois holds the sword.png Alois Ciel shocked.png Alois and viscount.png Alois and Ciel prepares the duel.png Alois and Ciel prepares the duel 2.png hannah.PNG|Hannah in her Demon Form Ending/Opening Tonchinkan Opening.png Spiders Opening.png Red Moon Opening.png Hannah Opening.png Dark Alois Opening.png Contract Opening.png Claude Opening.png Alois Opening.png KII Ending.jpg KII Opening 3.png KII Opening 2.png KII Logo.png KII Opening 1.png Opening 2 Sebastian KII Opening 2.png Seb Yes My Lord Op 2.png Rosering KII.png Puppet Alois Ciel Opening 2.png KII Opening Logo.png KII Logo Crow.png Grell KII Opening.png Goldrose KII Op 2.png CS KII Opening 2.png Claude Opening 2.png Claude Red Eye Opening 2.png Phantomhive vs Trancy KII.png Sebastian Ciel KII.png Grell Op KII.png Claude's Hand KII Op.png Ciel Sebas Opening KII.png Ciel Smiles Op II.png Ciel KII.png Alois Opening 2.png Alois Opening 2 KII.png Alois KII Contract.png Alois Hall Opening 2.png Alois Ciel Opening.png AC KII Opening 2.png Sebas Claude Op KII.png Ciel Contract Op KII.png Trivia * The line "I want to greedily devour you to the end, my master" is the translated line of "Watashi wa danna-sama wo akumade musaboritai". * The staff tricked people into believing that Ciel and Sebastian would not be returning. References External links *Official Site in Japanese *MBS site *Twitter Site *Kuroshitsuji Wiki's Kuroshitsuji II Forum Navigation Category:Kuroshitsuji II Category:Anime